i want to be with you
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: a short story between colonello and you


Give Me

Pairing: Colonello x reader

I've had this thing for Him for some time now. He's tall, muscular and just exudes confidence from every pore of his body. Well, he's also super sweet and is a complete gentleman. As far as I can tell He is the perfect man. The only problem is he's my partner.

Normally I believe a man should take the lead, but Hewas moving too slow. A sister was tired of touching herself. Thinking about him. Imaging his hand in place of my own. Caressing my body. Stimulating my clit. Making me quiver.

This nightly ritual was becoming too much for me. I wanted him. No, no, I _needed_ him and I was willing to do anything in my power to get him.

My opportunity finally came when I was assigned to do a mission. As head of the project, I was in charge of selecting someone to assist me on this overnight getaway.

Of course, I chose him.

There were too many watching eyes at the office. Too many limiting rules of conduct to act. Beyond stateliness I'd be free to act on every impulse and desire I've had about this man. This was my opportunity to finally go after what I wanted without any fear of judgment from anybody except He and there's no way he could resist me.

I was going to rock his world.

**Following a day **of meetings and presentations, He and I stopped by a local restaurant to grab something to eat. Conversation was great, but I couldn't stop staring at his juicy lips. I just wanted to reach across the table and kiss him. But I kept my cool.

And waited.

When He and I returned to the hotel, we took the elevator up to the eight floor and we walked to our room

.I took a seat on his king sized bed. He turned on the TV and flicked through the channels before stopping at some movie. Neither of us were really watching; we were too busy talking and enjoying the mini bar to pay it much mind.

As the liquor started to take its effect on me, I finally mustered up the courage to make my move. After lying by his side for the past hour and exchanging glances, I leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed me back.

It was long, sweet, stimulating and so worth the wait.

His hands went stealth under my shirt, grazing my pointed nipples poking through the lace of my bra. In one move my shirt went over my head and on to the floor.

_I can't remember how he got my bottoms off. _

I was too intoxicated by the passionate kisses and His scent by then to recall clearly. What did it matter, anyway? I was about to turn my fantasies into orgasmic reality.

Just then He leapt off the bed. He looked at me with those dreamy eyes and licked his lips. He pulled off his shirt and revealed his muscular frame to me for the first time.

I refused to wait any longer for him.

For this.

I sat up and pulled down His boxers to reveal the most outstanding member I had ever seen. It was more, much more, than I imagined and it was all mine for the taking.

Finally.

**I positioned myself** on the edge of the bed so my lips could greet him. A droplet of pre-cum was on the tip of his member and I licked it up.

It was delicious.

I wanted to savor every moment of this so I teased him with my tongue.

Licking then stopping.

Sucking then stopping.

Then, I got a little more serious with him. I massaged his balls with my left hand as I stroked his saliva-soaked shaft with my right.

His body was tense.

His breathing was deep.

He did not know it yet, but he was in for the deep throat of his life.

No gag reflexes.

No mercy.

**As I moved my mouth** up and down his member, He ran his hands through my hair, guiding me through each stroke. He was gentle, yet forceful. Just how I liked it.

The room was quiet.

Except for his moans and the sweet sucking sounds every time I released his member from my jaw only to take all in once again.

Before I could finish He lifted me to my feet and pushed me back onto the bed.

We kissed.

Again.

I loved the way his lips felt against mine, and how his uninhibited tongue searched for every drop of his fluids that I had kidnapped with my mouth.

As He kissed me, his hands caressed my back and made their way to my bra.

He unhooked my straps.

One by one.

His lips and tongue navigated their way across my body as if they were guided by Map Quest. He just knew where to go without being told.

He paid extra attention to my rock hard nipples. While He sucked on my breasts, his hands traveled down to my soaked panties. He gently played with my pussy, while his lips explored the other regions of my body.

Slowly.

He worked his tongue down my stomach and to my belly button. Then, he bypassed my waiting pussy and traveled across my thighs down to my feet. As my eyes rolled back in my head with excitement, I realized that His body wasn't the thing only thing that was amazing.

I was ready for He to slide inside of me but he had other plans.

**Much to my frustration,** he leapt out of the bed once again. From there he took me by my ankles and pulled me towards him in one swift motion until my legs rested on his shoulders.

_They felt like they belonged there. _

Hec upped my ass with his hands and buried his tongue deep inside my pussy.

He sucked.

He nibbled.

He licked.

He lapped.

He made figure 8's with his tongue.

All I could see were the insides of my eyelids but the slurping sounds of He enjoying me made my body quiver. My mouth went dry as I moaned in ecstasy and draped my arms around his head.

Without skipping a beat, He hoisted me up into the air and let my naked body slide down his. I saw my juices all over his face.

It excited me.

I licked and kissed it clean.

He placed me back on the bed and grabbed a condom from his wallet before inching towards me, until his body was hovering over mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and braced myself anxiously for his hardness to be within me.

Finally.

He entered.

Our synchronized breathing was rugged and choppy.

He hit spots I didn't even know I had.

After receiving all of his pleasure, I wanted to share in the fun. As much as I enjoyed his seductive stroke, I wanted to give just as much as I received.

_"Let me ride you,"_ I whispered.

He flipped over onto his back and I mounted him. I started with a slow up and down motion just to tease him before I made figure 8's of my own.

He grabbed my waist with his gentle yet powerful hands, while I placed mine on his chest so I could steady myself as I worked that member.

I felt his body tremble as I rode him harder and choked his member with the walls of my tight pussy.

He wanted control back and took it.

He flipped me back over onto my back before I could even protest—_not that I would have anyway._

We found a new rhythm.

He molded my pussy to his liking, making it contour to the curve of his member. I purred in excitement and dug my nails into his back as He and I came together.

Wanting the moment to last as long as possible, we rode the final waves of pleasure to orgasm heaven.

He kissed me.

Sweetly.

Then collapsed on the bed next to me.

I kissed Him softly on his lips.

Then his chest.

Then the inside of his thighs.

Then his member.

I wanted to taste him again and I did. I licked off all remnants of myself from his satisfied member with my tongue.

He griped the sheets and moaned, as I brought him to euphoria once more.

When I was done I kissed my way back up his body and rested on his chest.

We stayed in each other's arms until morning, when we were forced to return back to reality after living out a dream.


End file.
